narutofandomcom_id-20200215-history
Silhouette
Silhouette (シルエット, Shiruetto), merupakan lagu yang dibawakan oleh KANA-BOON, sebagai pembukaan ke 16 dari Naruto: Shippūden. Dimulai dari episode 308 sampai 405. Lalu digantikan oleh Angin. Lirik Rōmaji= Isse no se de fumikomu gōrain bokura wa ppppp+pppppp Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu Issen koete furikaeruto mō nai bokura wa Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu Udatte udatte udatteku Kirameku ase ga koboreru no sa Oboetenai koto mo takusan attadarou Daremo kare mo shiruetto Daiji ni shitai mono motte otona ni naru nda Don'na toki mo hanasazu ni Mamori tsudzukeyou soshitara itsu no hi ni ka Nanimo kamo o waraeru-sa Hirari to hirari to matteru Konoha ga tonde yuku |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= Isse no se de fumikomu gōrain bokura wa Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu Issen koete furikaeruto mō nai bokura wa Nanimo nanimo mada shiranu Udatte udatte udatteku Kirameku ase ga koboreru no sa Oboetenai koto mo takusan attadarou Daremo kare mo shiruetto Daiji ni Shiteta mono wasureta Furi o shitanda yo Nanimo nani yo waraerusa Isse no de omoidasu shounen Bokura wa nanimo kamo o hoshiga tta Wakatatteiru tte a kidzuitieru tte Tokei no hari wa hibi ka tomaranai Ubatte ubatte ubatteku nagareru toki to kioku Tooku tooku tooku ni natte Oboetenai koto mo takusan attadarou Daremo kare mo shiruetto O sore de amaru koto shiranai Furi o shitanda yo Nanimo nani yo waraerusa< Hirari to hirari to matteru Konoha no you ni yureru koto naku Shousou nakusu sugoshiteitai yo Oboetenai koto mo takusan atta kedo Kitto Zutto kawaranai Mono ga aru koto o oshiete kureta anata wa Kieru kieru shiruetto Daiji ni shitai mono motte otona ni naru nda Don'na toki mo hanasazu ni Mamori tsudzukeyou soshitara itsu no hi ni ka Nanimo kamo o waraeru-sa Hirari to hirari to matteru Konoha ga tonde yuku |-| Kanji= いっせーのーせで踏み込むゴーライン僕らは 何も何もまだ知らぬ 一線越えて振り返るともうない僕らは 何も何もまだ知らぬ うだってうだってうだってく 煌めく汗がこぼれるのさ 覚えてないこともたくさんあっただろう 誰も彼もシルエット 大事にしたいもの持って大人になるんだ どんな時も離さずに守り続けよう そしたらいつの日にか なにもかもを笑えるさ ひらりとひらりと舞ってる 木の葉が飛んでゆく |-| Bahasa Inggris= Altogether now, make a break for the goal line We don't know anything, anything yet We passed the point of no return, but looking back We don't know anything, anything yet Fired up, fired up, get fired up Bursting with glistening sweat There are probably a lot of things we don't even remember Everyone, even him, becoming mere silhouettes As I become an adult, there are things I'd want to protect Things that I'll continue to defend, and never let go of And that way, one day We'll be able to look back and laugh at it all Lightly, and nimbly, they dance Leaves flying off into the distance |-| Bahasa Inggris (Versi Lengkap)= Counting together, As we step over the goal line, We still didn’t know a thing. Going beyond that line, But seeing it gone when we looked back, We still didn’t know a thing. Sweltering, sweltering, sweltering… Our shimmering sweat will pour on out! There are probably lots of things we don’t even remember; Everyone, even he, is a silhouette. We’ve pretended to forget the things we held dear, So we can just laugh and say it’s nothing. As we count together, We all remember: We wanted to have it all. I know… Ahh, I’ve noticed… The hands on the clock… these days… can’t be stopped. Fighting, fighting, fighting for ownership, Time and memories flow, Getting further, further, further away… There are probably lots of things we don’t even remember; Everyone, even he, is a silhouette. Everything we’ve worried about, We’ve tried to sweep under the carpet, So we can just laugh and say it’s nothing. Lightly, nimbly, they dance… Just like those leaves, having a singular purpose, I want to proceed without impatience. There are probably lots of things we don’t even remember; But there are also things, That will never change, And you, who taught me this, Are a fading, fading silhouette. Clutching the things we wish to hold dear, We’ll become more mature, Never letting them wander… Protecting them at all times. Then someday… We’ll be able to laugh about it all. Lightly, nimbly, they dance… Those leaves fly into the distance. WO… |-| Bahasa Indonesia= Kita bersama-sama, hingga mencapai garis tujuan Kita tidak tahu apapun, belum apapun Kita lewati garis itu, namun melihat kebelakang Kita tidak tahu apapun, belum apapun Semangat, semangat, ke bersemangat Penuh dengan keringat berkilau Mungkin ada banyak sesuatu yang kita tak ingat Semuanya, bahkan dirinya, menjadi siluet Sebagai seorang dewasa, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku lindungi Sesuatu yang terus bertahan, dan tak pernah dibiarkan Dan jalan itu, suatu hari Kita 'kan bisa melihat kebelakang dan tertawa padanya Ringan, dan gesit, mereka menari Daun terbang ke kejauhan Karakter Karakter yang tampil: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Kakashi Hatake * Minato Namikaze * Tobirama Senju * Hashirama Senju * Kurama * Obito Uchiha * Madara Uchiha * Gaara * Deidara * Sakura Haruno * Chiyo * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi * Yamato * Sai * Chōji Akimichi * Ino Yamanaka * Shikamaru Nara * Asuma Sarutobi * Kakuzu * Hidan * Itachi Uchiha * Jiraiya * Shima * Fukasaku * Jalan Asura * Jalan Hewan Pertama * Yahiko * Kushina Uzumaki * Anjing Raksasa Berkepala Banyak * Konohamaru Sarutobi * Tsunade * Rin Nohara * Tobi * Neji Hyūga * Ekor-Sepuluh * Shukaku * Matatabi * Isobu * Son Gokū * Kokuō * Saiken * Chōmei * Gyūki * Jūgo * Mei Terumī * Ōnoki * A * Tenten * Rock Lee * Kiba Inuzuka * Shino Aburame * Hinata Hyūga * Temari * Kitsuchi * Akatsuchi * Kotetsu Hagane * Izumo Kamizuki * Killer B * Omoi * Bunpuku * Patung Iblis dari Jalan Luar * Hamura Ōtsutsuki (Versi Film) * Toneri Ōtsutsuki (Versi Film * Hanabi Hyūga (Versi Film) * Kurenai Yūhi (Versi Film) * Iruka Umino (Versi Film) * Kankurō (Versi Film) Trivia * Ini adalah pembukaan kedua yang menampilkan perjalanan usuia di anime, yang pertama adalah Namikaze Satelite * Pembukaan ini juga digunakan dalam The Last: Naruto the Movie. en:Silhouette Kategori:Lagu